Case File 34: Secrets Of A Furious Fool
Secrets Of A Furious Fool is the thirty-fourth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars Summary As Will begins to die, Sakura reveals that she is behind all of it. Can he save himself, and defeat her newest champion before he falls? Featured Lineup: Green, Red, Blue, Cyan, Camo, Featured Lineup 2: Yellow, Orange, White Plot As the team is now back together, Calvin and Ryan work to put EDF back into working order. Hayley runs to hug Calvin. She has missed him soo much. Calvin ditto. Sakura juggles the charms and creates the warrior Hyperwoman. She is nearly as beautiful as Sakura. The Sorceress tells her mission. "Release Fury. that is all" "Yes, my Master" On Xemon, Fuden talks with Raiden's friends Haichiman, The Protector and Nari, the Thunder Warrior. Both are good allies to the Thunder Prince, especially Nari, who Raiden has a thing for. Fuden asks "Do you think Raiden would make a good king" They respond "Of Course!" When he asks "Would I make a good king?" They respond "Uhh yeah, sure man." U.L.S.A.R finally re-establishes contact with the Sentinel. He begins to write a program to gain control of him. As Will coughs up more blood, he goes to experiment on Fury. He wants to know exactly what Fury is and how he came to be. As he gets more and sick, Hyperwoman teleports in and begins to open Fury's containment chamber, and defrost him. Will morphs and tries to fight her off, but is too weak to do so. He coughs again as Hyperwoman pushes him down. Fury begins to reawakening, as Will begins to black out. Hyperwoman makes it so that the Fury escapes and runs off. Will pants out no as he falls out of concentration. Hyperwoman says "Mission accomplished" Sakura responds "Good. Now we wait for Raiden." Ryan and Calvin find Will on the ground and see that Fury escaped with no issue. They instantly fear whats going on. They take Will to the hospital, but they don't know what is up with him. Upon bringing him back. Calvin orders Lara and Aaron to find Fury. Raiden arrives and says he will look for Fury as well. Will wakes up as Calvin and Ryan try to figure out what is up with him. He coughs, and begins to push them off. "NO I DON"T NEED YOUR HELP!!" Calvin begins to restrain him, as Will punches Ryan through the jaw. Calvin asks "Will, what has gotten into you?" "Nothing, now leave me *cough*alone*alone*" Ryan asks "Is it Fury? Ever since you've been separated from him, you've been violently sick. Do you have, like a soul connection to him or something?" Will explains. "For 6 years, I've dealt with *cough*Fury*cough*. Everytime I stay in my human form, I begin to get sick. It's a reaction of the gamma particles. It's been killing me soflty, slowly." Ryan says "You're irradiated. You NEED Fury in you. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?!!?!?! We would be done by now!!" Will says "Well thank you Captain Obvious I know I need Fury. But I will never go back to him. I'm taking control of my life! If that leads me to demise, than so be it." Tears roll from his eyes "At least it would be on my own terms.." Calvin says "We will help you find a cure. NO matter what. Your life is precious, no matter what you are, monster or human." Meanwhile, Fury fights Aaron, Lara and Raiden. Aaron has been training Lara in the mystical arts, and she has improved greatly. The two throw Fury into an illlusion and mind warp, as Raiden thunderstrikes Fury. "Fury, you're being a really bad friend!!!!" Just then, Sakura and Hyperwoman arrive. Sakura's magic overwhelms Lara and Aaron, as Hyperwoman restrains Fury. Sakura uses a charm on Raiden and weakens him, binding him in bands of doom. She taunts him saying he’s all hers now. Calvin, Will, and Ryan see this on the monitor. Calvin and Ryan call Peter and Micheal, and they leave. Calvin tells Ayumi to watch Will to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. The 4 arrive and morph, but again are to no help. Sakura and Hyperwoman beat them back. Will looks at the monitor. Ayumi says “I heard what you guys were talking about. You are stronger than you think. You’ve kept yourself composed for 6 years. You have so much left to offer. Only you can defeat Sakura now.” Will realizes that he and Fury are two of the same. He hates Will as much as Will hate Fury, but they need each other to survive, and while both would rather die than be in pain of constant duopoly, the world needs them both alive. Meanwhile, U.L.S.A.R has finished his program. At once the Sentinel loses his sentience. “AHHHH!” The automaton gains visions of the future, The Sentinel’s transformation into a new body, U.L.S.A.R’s freedom, Fuden as the new king, and the Ezen Ring at the center of it all… Will goes and stands off to Sakura. She boasts “Ah, the breath taking-temper, here to save your friend? That won’t be happening.” Will responds “I hate the beast, the beast hate me, but you hurt our friends, ant that is unforgivable. Will morphs and attacks Sakura, only to lose, but he grabs one of her wristbands and snaps it. “This is how you kept us separate!” The two fuse, and become a full unit, They defefat Sakura. The 8 rangers stand, about to defeat her, but Hyperwoman takes the final strike, dying in her stead, Sakura curses the Rangers and grows Hyperwoman to zord size. They fight her back with the StarFleet Megazord, and finish her off with the EDF Gigazord, once Ayumi and the others arrive. Will, now healthy, has a new lease on life, as he and Fury begin to blend together. Didier Benzema drives in a French countryside, to hide his identity. He arrives to find that someone has delivered mail, an impossibility. A letter with an Easter Island postcard reading "Meet me here"... Debuts *Hyperwoman Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart': Immortal Hulk #1 (2018) *Mission 43: Invincible Man Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011